


How it began

by A_Shy_Hermanncrab



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Crack, Internalized Homophobia, Kinda, M/M, OOC unless you are the 5 people who know about meme team, This was the first fan fic I ever wrote, half the pacific rim fic out there are gross I thought i'd contribute, things that should not be used as lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5455055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Shy_Hermanncrab/pseuds/A_Shy_Hermanncrab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The origins of the pairing I've come to call meme team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How it began

After the intense game of Kaiju Racer 2, Newt and Chuck both collapse back down on the sofa. Chuck looks at newt, beaming after his 5th place win over chucks 6th, covered in cheez-it dust with bits of old take away chuck found of the floor and threw at him. Newt looked right back at him and before they knew it they were kissing. He didn’t remember who started it and it only lasted seconds before Chuck’s brain kicked in and he jumped of the sofa. ‘WHAT THE FUCK’

Newt looked at him confused. ‘Newt we can’t, i’m not gay! That never happened! I’m leaving see you around maybe’ ‘Chuck wait come back!’ Newt shouted after him ‘I’m your best friend let’s just talk about this’ Chuck grabbed his coat ‘THERE’S NOTHING TO TALK ABOUT IF IT DIDN’T HAPPEN’ and went to leave but Newt was blocking the door. ‘Chuck just two minutes, please-’ ‘BRO I CAN’T DO THIS I’M NOT HOMO I’M STRAIGHT-’

‘IT’S NOT GAY IF YOU SAY NO HOMO’ Newt shouted. Chuck paused. ‘If you say no homo and there’s no penetration it’s not gay, it’s just helping a bro out’ Chuck stayed silent, thinking about it. ‘...ok but no kissing i’m not gay or anything’ They make their way back to the couch and newt climbs on him, and whispers quietly in his ear ‘no homo’ and chuck can feel himself stir in a hetero way. Newts hands move down chucks body and touch everything they can and chuck returns the favour, moving his hands over newts stomach, the pudge feeling soft reminding him of a boob, like women have. He moved his hands to newts butt, because women also have butts and he doesn’t want to do anything not hetero. Newt slides off his lap and onto the floor, running his hands down as he goes. He’s kneeling on the floor his face so close to his crotch, and unzips his jeans, stained with take away. Newt looks up at him directly into his eyes and whispers ‘I’m craving these mcnuggies’.

Chuck lets out a low groan, what gets louder when newt mouths at him through his pants. ‘B-but no homo righ- uh- right?’ Newt pauses ‘Sure’. Newt gets up and pushes chuck back further onto the sofa, the crunch of old crisp packets loud in their ears. He pulls down both of their trousers and then this underwear, whispering ‘free him’ when he pulls each of them out, grabbing some toothpaste from a shopping bag to use as lube.

He sits on top of chuck and grabs both of them and starts stroking the toothpaste onto them. Chuck lets out a moaned ‘no homo’. Newt moves hard and fast, giving moaned whines. Chuck closes his eyes and thinks of a woman boobs and vaginas as Newt speed up. Orange dust flies around them from the crushed cheezits chuck’s lying on. It makes the whole room smell of cheese. Chuck tries to ask how to cum in his male best friends hand in a not gay way but he can’t find the words.

His moans get louder and he’s almost there when he opens his eyes to see newt in his face. Newt leans up to chucks ear and whispers ‘full homo’ just after chuck gets tipped over the edge, newt just after him. ‘WHAT’ ‘Yeah full homo we just had gay sex dude’ newt says and chuck feels world crumble around him ‘we had really gay sex, we touched dicks and everything, i’m sorry i don’t make the rules.’ ‘But i’m not- we- you’re not even gay!’ Chuck exclaimed

‘Dude i’m so gay- well bi but I have like, all the kaiju dildos.’ Chuck lets out a strangled noise. ‘Yeah next time we should use my otachi tounge one, it’s the best- dude are you gonna pass out?’ and Chuck does. He uploads photos of chuck to twitter with the caption ‘fucked crikey jr and he passed out i’m that good #thebae #mymemebabe’ 

~~~the end~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Why did you read this, honestly?


End file.
